


In Her Eyes Lay the Truth

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-16
Updated: 2004-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	In Her Eyes Lay the Truth

It was always the eyes that startled him. Those extraordinary eyes, shining out so much older, wiser... more dangerous than the rest of her would have you believe.

When her eyes were closed, as they were now, Louis could almost believe she were still an innocent. In the moments as the sun was rising, he would watch her, his eyes tracing her angelic curls, her doll-like features, and as the slumber of the day overtook him, he would pull her more tightly to him. Warding off for a time the truth.

When she opened her eyes, a killer looked out.


End file.
